Everybody's Fool
by Edwardhowcouldu
Summary: Bela is in love with her best friend. When she finds his girlfriend cheating on him she doesn't know how to tell him. So she sings. One shot, Inspired by Evanescence!


Everybody's Fool. (songs and quotes in this fan fiction do NOT belong to me but to EVANESCENCE. They are amazing!)

Name's Bella. I'm 17 years old and i go to Forks high school. Lived with my Mother, moved out to live with Dad because Mom wanted to travel. Blah Blah Blah. I could keep talking but lets face it, i'm not that interesting.

I'm in love with my best friend.

That's the problem.

And i know what your thinking. 'oh poor girl. How original. Girl falls for the best friend who is in love with someone else and she sits by watching her best friend drift further and further away.'. I had thought like this once too. I mean it's ridiculous. It happens in every book, every movie, every cliche commercial, and it has happened to me, going on 3 years now.

Edward Cullen. He was perfectly imperfect. Everything about him was perfect. All his flaws were perfect. He was smart, kind, gorgeous, wonderful, charming. His eyes were an emerald green that within seconds mine could get lost in. For three years now there have been constant butterflies in my stomach, shivers down my spine. Every time he touched my hand i was amazed at how he didn't hear my heartbeat speed up like a friggen race car! He's completely oblivious. Why?

Tanya Denali. Edward's Edward in my case. They had been going out for two years. He was so blinded with love for her, he didn't notice the looks she gave me. The words she spoke to me. She pushed me and threatened me and hurt me. She called me nothing and told me that Edward could never love me. Edward was oblivious to this as well. But he was happy, and i wasn't going to ruin that, even if it hurt me. He meant too much to me.

I almost told him, 840 days ago, the day he told me about Tanya. Before i could get anything out, he started gushing about his new girlfriend. I cried myself to sleep last night, and it feels like i never stopped. I haven't felt whole since then. Edward and I rarely see each other anymore. Tanya seems to steer him away from me whenever we meet. He will always be my best friend though. If that's all i could get, i would take it gladly.

Tanya Denali was beautiful. No one in the school could compare to her. She had long wavy blonde hair. Perfect body, expensive clothes, pretty smile. Every guy in the school wanted her. I certainly can't compete with that, so i hoped Edward would just see her for who she really is, but he never did.

A few days ago, i saw her making out with James McConnell, behind the school. I've been trying to tell Edward ever since but he hasn't been answering me and he keeps saying he is really busy. He seems so off minded lately. His eyes get this far away look, like he is confused or something. I asked him about it and he just laughed awkwardly and said he was fine. It was the first time i had seen Edward blush.

I was sitting on my bed staring at my phone. Waiting, and hoping, he would finally text back. I didn't want him to get hurt. it would kill me. I hate seeing that on his face, i had seen it too many times.

I couldn't get to sleep that night. I lay on my purple flower lily comforter staring at the wallpaper on the ceiling. It had been a gift from my mother when i was 4. After counting all the dots on the ceiling i heard my phone buzz. I looked at the clock on my mahogany wooden bedside table. It read 3:00am.

_E,_

_Hey, sorry i didn't look at my phone till now. I was at the movie with Tanya. What's so urgent?_

I read the text trying to decipher his mood right now. I really didn't want to be the one to tell him this.

_B,_

_I just missed you. Haven't hung out in a while. But, i get it. Your busy, it's fine. I'm really tired, i'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow._

There it was. The perfect opportunity and i chickened out. I slapped myself in my face and fell back onto my pillows, groaning. I shouldn't have to be the one to tell him. Tanya should face him when he is sad. The tortured expression on his face was bad enough to make a puppy sad.

The next morning there was a talent show at the school. I had entered and had been practicing for quite a while now, but nobody knew. Edward didn't. neither did my other best friend Alice. They had never even heard me sing. I had chosen a song last minute, to try and show Edward who Tanya really was though i doubt it would work. If he hasn't figured it out yet, i don't know when he will.

When i walked onto the stage in Forks High School, i saw the shocked faces of my five best friends and Tanya. I smiled gently at them and they smiled back. Tanya's was more like a glare but oh well. I took a deep breath and attempted to convey everything i felt into this song, staring at Tanya the whole time. I didn't care if she knew the song was about her. I wanted her to know how horrible she was. She deserved it.

"Perfect by nature  
>Icons of self indulgence<br>Just what we all need  
>More lies about a world that<p>

Never was and never will be  
>Have you no shame? Don't you see me?<br>You know you've got everybody fooled"

The look on Tanya's face was priceless. She looked completely and utterly shocked at my confidence up there. This song, every word of it was turned toward my hatred for her. It was so easy to sing. Like no one else was there.

"Look here she comes now  
>Bow down and stare in wonder"<p>

My face twisted to a sneer when i said this. She though everyone worshiped her. She was wrong.

"Oh how we love you  
>No flaws when you're pretending<br>But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
>You don't know how you've betrayed me<br>And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
>Can't find yourself lost in your lie<p>

I know the truth now  
>I know who you are<br>And he don't know you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
>You don't know how you've betrayed me<br>And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
>You're not real and you can't save me<br>Somehow now you're everybody's fool"

I stopped singing and walked off the stage leaving a fuming Tanya behind me. I smirked at her before disappearing behind the curtain. The crowd had erupted in applause. The sound made me feel giddy. Maybe i wasn't so bad after all.

After the show Tanya walked up to me and pushed me into the wall.

"You're am idiot to think that that little stunt would change Edward's mind. He doesn't love you, get over it. And if you ever, EVER try to pull a stunt like that again, i will tear your legs off your body and use them to hit you in the face! Leave Edward alone, or you'll be sorry." She screamed at me, not bothering to keep my voice down.

My heart ached in my chest at her words, but i wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She had no power over me.

"I saw you cheating." I told her, before she could leave the room. She whipped her head around and stared at me.

"Which time?" she asked smiling sweetly. I glared at her. She was evil. she was masochistic, and horrible. she knew exactly what she was doing. she was using Edward. Edward the sweetest guy in the world and she didn't even have to think twice about it. He shoudn't hurt. he didnt deserve to hurt.

Before i could stop myself, my anger had come out and punched her in the side of her face. She fell backwards ad gasped.

"You don't deserve him! All you ever did was cheat on him! You never loved him, did you. Your sick twisted mind couldn't grasp the fact that he is perfect, anybody would be lucky to get to spend as much time with him as you do, and you waste it like it's nothing. You're disgusting!" I yelled at her. her eyes flashed red and she pushed me back up against the wall. I could feel my back protesting in agony, as a whimper escaped me.

"You are never going to tell him, or you don't wanna know what will happen to you" she warned. Just then i heard the door open.

"She doesnt have to tell me anything Tanya. I've heard enough already." Edward in all his glory walked in and pushed her off me.

"If you ever touch her again, you will regret it." he sneered. She cowered and left quickly out the stage door. I looked into his concerned eyes, and answered his unspoken question.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised." I smiled up at him. His face turned to anguish.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea she was so horrible. I didn't think she would ever cheat on me, she always seemed so nice. I can't believe i did this to you, this is all my fault. I'm your best friend and i've been ditching you like a jerk. Please, please forgive me!"

Before i could answer, i was called up to the stage again for my last song. I smiled up at him and told him to go sit with his family. This was the moment i had been waiting for 2 years for. If it went as well as in my dreams, it would be worth the wait.

I steadied my breathing before i began singing. My throat felt closed up and the butterflies in my stomach had turned to rocks with my nerves. Everything depended on this song. I looked straight at him and began singing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating life<br>Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along"

No matter how much pain i had to go through. He would always have all of me. And he had to know that. As i looked at his face at the end of the song, it held shock and adoration. I walked off the stage wiping the tears off my cheek. Walking down into the gym area where the crowd was i saw a flash of bronze hair, i knew too well coming closer to me. Seconds later his eyes met mine, and i was home.

**READ BELOW READ BELOW!********************************************************************************************************************

**I ended this story so you guys could finish it. Use your imagination! I hope you liked my story and if you do happen to write your own ending, message me it. I would LOVE to hear it! THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
